van alen legacy
by vampluver19
Summary: my story i tried to keep it as real as possible jack and sky together? dylan? alive? and wat happens wen mimi and oliver feel left out?jack/sky 100% no copyright intented
1. Chapter 1

**Hia im a writer and this is my 1****st**** fanfic this story goes to lauren. Also im jack and sky 100% r and r thanks**

**Gab**

Chapter 1

Jacks pov

Would life ever cease? Would I ever find the answers to anything? Well, I knew something, Mimi loved me and Sky my darling, my light, my everything didn't. I felt the sadness find me again. It wasn't fair. Why couldn't I be bonded to Sky? Why?

As the bell rang for my 8th per and last class of the day I saw Sky and her conduit walk in and take their seats. That stupid red blood. They were immensed in a conversation. It took all of my strength not to kill him there. I despised him, he received Sky's love when I could not.

I felt the sadness cover my anger again. Ugh! I was so unstable recently. I looked down to see I punched a huge dent of my fist in to the desk. I looked up to see everyone staring. Crap! I looked at Sky. She seemed abashed. Then she started smiling at me and staring me in the eyes. A second later she caught herself and frowned. Understanding, lit her eyes.

I frowned. Why was it every time she saw me she looked as if burned.

"Fix it." she muttered. The whole class looked at her . I saw Olliver look at her and then smiled I saw annoyance flicker across her features. Then, as quickly as the look came it left and made her continue frowning. I smile a little.

"Okay." I mumbled and put my hand under the desk. Then I took my fingers and thrust them upward. The whole class stared back at me from the screeching of the desk. After I felt happy with my handiwork I smiled at Sky and mumbled, "There." Then I was worried. How many non vamps were in this room. A lot.

Sky stood up and walked to the front of the room. The heads swiveled back to her. " Okay everyone nobody moves and nobody gets hurt." she flashed her fangs. I was in awe. She commanded the whole room. Only two people in the room didn't have totally mortified expressions. Oliver , who was smiling, and me who was staring at the love of my existence. Ever since she broke things off my powers or abilities weren't working. Every time I tried calling a spell it faltered. Mimi was over all pissed that the "half blood" had such an effect over me.

"Now , everyone I'm goina sit down and your all going to stare at the teacher. Clear?" Everyone nodded. She sat down. One boy behind me spoke up.

"What about Force?" the boy noticed me staring at Sky still. The anger boiled inside me. I turned around my fangs coming out too.

" How about I worry about myself." I sneered. The boy jumped back and stared strait at the teacher.

Skuyler's smile was angelic. " Don't worry I fully intend on ripping his throat out later." Everyone in the class , except for me shivered. I internally groaned. Great.

" Now gratios frieda." she mumbled using a brain incantation. After two seconds the teacher continued his lecture from before and the class continued doing what they were doing before. Skuyler glowed. She was so beautiful.

_After class meet me at my locker. _Shuyler mentally sent.

_Fine. _I sent back. I slumped back in my seat hoping our encounter would be a good one. Also, I hoped one day Sky would love me again. I fantasized about us for the next 30 minutes. Whoever said that pain got easier over time was wrong.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hi fellow readers heres chapter 2. Pleaz read and review. It makes me want to right more.**

Chapter 2

Schuyler's point of view.

Jack. His name snaked through my mind again. The boy I loved. The person I would be scolding for being so irresponsible. Well, not really scolding, but still. I felt terrible for 2 reasons. One, I hadn't fed for a month, since the day I broke things off with Jack. Two, Jack was looking terrible and it was all my fault.

No. It was Mimi and the conclaves fault for making people be bonded. After class finished I walked to my locker to prepare for my talk with Jack. I just had to remember not to look into his eyes, or I might crack right there and tell him everything.

_Schuyler_ _help_! I heard Bliss' mental cry, from a block away.

_Bliss! Don't worry I'm coming. _I sent back. Then, I head of in the direction her mental plea came from. When I finally got there I noticed I was in a black alley. " Bliss where are you!" I screamed into the darkness. Then I saw it.

Gleaming red eyes. I shrieked. Why couldn't I walk some where and not have to worry about being attacked. Was it so much to ask. The silver blood grabbed my wrist and pushed down on there grasp. I felt something pop. I screamed and thrashed in pain. The silver blood pushed me to the ground and banged my head against the pavement. I felt unconsciousness creep over me. I tried fight the silver blood , but from not feeding I was to weak.

_Jack, please you have to help me. Please I'm sorry_ _I never meant to hurt you and if something happens I love you. I love you both. _

I prayed Jack would save me and get my plea. The silver blood picked me up just for me to fall down again. The silver blood kicked me in the ribs. I felt some of them break. The creature bent down and grabbed my neck. I threw up blood. The silver blood scratched my fore head so blood was gushing out. Then it bent again and placed its mouth on my neck. I felt its fangs slide into my skin. With one last shriek I looked up and saw a person with blonde hair throw the silver blood off me. I heard the tears and sobs coming from the person above me.

"I'm sorry" I mumbled with a raspy voice.

" I'm sorry. Just stay with me Sky." Jack said picking me up. I fell asleep in his arms.


	3. Chapter 3

_Hia readers this is chapter 3 also peoples pleazz review it will make me want to write more. Here goes._

_**Jack's Pov**_

_**I had to save her. If it was the only thing I could do for her it would be done. I loved her no matter how she felt about me. I picked her up in my arms.**_

" _**I'm sorry." she said barely audible.**_

" _**I'm sorry. Just stay with me Sky." I said between the tears. I rarely ever cried, but I couldn't stop the tears she couldn't die. She just couldn't leave me. I needed her. She fell asleep, but luckily was still bleeding. I decided to take her to Dr. Pats and have her decide on weather or not she needed a transfusion. After I would take her home. She would need to be hidden for a while. Also if what I saw was true then Bliss was her attacker. **_

_**Typical, of course it had to be the best friend of hers that I liked. I , using velox, ran her to Dr. Pats. When I got there I ran strait to Dr. Pat. She gasped.**_

"_**What happened?" She asked startled. She started leading me into a room. **_

" _**Silver blood." I answered quickly and laid Schuyler on the bed. Dr. Pat nodded sharply and left the room. When she came back there were other doctors, all having equipment. **_

" _**Mr. Force I need you to leave the room momentarily." **_

_**I looked at Sky one more time and left the room to watch them moving chaotically. I felt terrible looking at her. She looked so pale and fragile. Luckily, she was still breathing. After ten minutes I was allowed to go back into the room, all of the doctors left the room.**_

"_**Mr. Force," Dr. Pat caught me on my way in Sky's room. I nodded. " Try to be careful with what you say to her when she wakes up. Meaning don't get her frustrated. She broke 3 ribs, her left wrist is broken, and she probably will have a terrible headache." I gaped. I swear to God. I was going to kill that freaking silver blood.**_

" _**Of course. I would never dream of putting her health in danger." Then, I walked into the room. Just looking at her made me wonder. Did she really mean what she sent. 'I love you. I love you both. " I felt my heart quicken. I wanted to believe that she loved me. If she did then I would finally have a reason to actually try to survive. I didn't want to admit it, but every day I felt myself getting weaker each day. **_

_**Nonetheless, I still was one of the strongest vampires around. I looked back at Sky and knelt by her bedside. Was I this tired before? Huh. Might as well get some rest. I put my head on Sky' s bedside and started dozing off. When I finally reached sleep, a soft hand started stroking my hair.**_

" _**Thank you Jack." A voice like silk said causing me to fall into unconsciousness. **_


	4. Chapter 4

**Hi readers. So, I'm wondering whether or not to do some of the story from Bliss' pov. Shell be in the story, but I'm not sure if I want to put her views in ,because her mind would be so hard to write between the whole Lucifer thing. So tell me what you think. Thanks **

**Gab**

Chapter 4

Sky's pov.

I woke up startled. Where was I? Did the silver bloods kill me? I looked around the room and saw that I was in a hospital room. Typical. When I looked down I saw a head full of beautiful platinum blonde hair. I started stroking it. Then it came back to me. Jack saved me. Also, more importantly I told him I loved him. This was going to be difficult. I was debating between just telling him the truth. My evil side was rejoicing while my common sense side was screaming.

" Thank you Jack." I said softly. I saw him fall deeper into sleep. I really needed a plan. No doubt when he woke up he was going to want an explanation. I was such an idiot. I picked up my left arm only to gasp in pain. It came from my left wrist. Great. What else was broken? I continued stroking Jack's hair. I tried sitting up and groaned. Wonderful, I thought sarcastically. It appeared that my ribs were broken too.

Jack stirred in his sleep. "Sky?" he mumbled. His green eyes opened to bore into mine. I just stared back. " Sky I was so worried I …I thought I lost you." he kissed me on the lips, careful to not disturb the iv in my wrist. " Sky you need to know that I love you. I'm sorry, and I don't care how you feel , but I love you."

I felt the tears brim in my eyes and pool over. "Jack I ……." I broke. All of the truth just came out before I could stop it. " I love you too. I'm sorry, but I had to try I had to tell you that I loved Ollie and not you but , I love you both. I love you more and I used the love for Ollie to hide my love for you. It was the only way. That still doesn't change anything though. You'll die if your not with Mimi, don't lie I asked Lawrence. And………..and…" My sobs were cut off with Jack kissing me.

" Don't worry, I'll take care of everything. But, Sky we'll need to run away. But I don't care. I'm going to be with you, I promise." I sobbed harder thinking of what could happen. I then noticed the protest in my chest. My ribs were throbbing and my head was buzzing. I laid back on the bed. I was to tired to do anything. Yet, I knew something, I was going to let5 Jack do what he needed to do. If he would risk everything so would I, I guess that was love.

Jack, stopped kissing me and started stroking my hair. I stared lovingly into his eyes, his touch caused my sobs to stop. He kissed me one more time and the second his lips touched mine I heard the door open and someone gasp. I let go of Jack and groaned. Then I saw who was at the door and froze. Come on!

" Oh my f- ing god! Get your hands off her." Jack rolled his eyes at Oliver. " Sky, heard you were in the hospital.. Glad to see your happy." Oliver turned his attention to me. " My aunt calls me and tells me your in the hospital so I come here run into 3 people one slapping me and another giving me this black eye…"

_Should have been there to thank them. _Jack mentally sent. I giggled. Oliver was livid, while Jack was smirking.


	5. Chapter 5

Sorry I ended the last chapter w a cliffy. So, ive decided to find out if I should continue writing. If I don't get like 3 reviews then im not goina write another chapter soooo review pleazz.

**Chapter 5**

**Jack's pov**

**Seriously could the little tweeb just leave me alone. I knew then that I really did hate her conduit. I mean couldn't he just leave me alone. Sky was mine and not his. I'd be damned if I was going to let him get in the way of my happiness.**

_**Should have thanked them **_**I sent to Sky.**

**She giggled, I smirked. Oliver, well he was absolutely angry. Perfect. **

**Sky then composed her self and looked at Oliver with …**_**regret **_**was that right,**

"**Ollie listen I'm really sorry I mean I just….I don't know ,but you knew that I still…. Well that night I told you and you understood and….." she shuddered at some memory. Wait he knew what??? **

**Why couldn't Sky just be mine. I finally understood how Mimi felt. Like you could never really have the one you wanted.. No that was wrong…. I would be with Sky no matter what it took. I looked back at Oliver and glared. Sensing my gaze he turned and glowered back. Such a stupid human. **

" **I think you should leave." I hissed. Sky stood up sensing the confliction. Then she suddenly fell forward fainting. I dashed forward catching her from falling. **

**Sky's pov.**

I felt bad for Ollie I really did but I loved Jack. I wanted to be with him. Just after I ranted my apology to Ollie I stood up. The second I sat up I felt something start to cloud my mind. Then I felt pain. And it hurt badly. I fell forward the pain consuming me, it was like someone or something was mentally attacking me.

" Jack" I screeched. The second the words left my mouth the windows crashed and 6 silver bloods flew in the room. I groaned, not only from the pain ,but from the afct that they had planned this perfectly. Get me in the hospital, after I desperately needed a feeding for energy and I also was injured.

Jack held me protectively then put me down making me between him and a wall. A silver blood came after me and Jack took out his sword and slashed their head off. Then The 4 came after us one going for Ollie. I watched in horror. Then I felt myself slidding down the wall for my head still killed.

"Sky!" Jack yelled trying to keep me conscious. Then I felt his voice in my head.

_Sky don't I love you and I'll so anything to protect you I promise I'll do everything I can to make sure they don't hurt you just stay with me._

"I'm sorry Jack, I love you too." I felt my eyes close and the last thing I witnessed was Jack and the silver bloods in a deep battle.

**Okay readers sorry if this chapter is weird review pleaz and tell me if u like it. If u don't I ll rewrite the **


	6. Chapter 6

**Okay so heres the next chapter. Sorry that my chapters are so short, but it makes it easier for me to write. Also read and review it makes me write faster. Lastley ill try to make this chapter less confusing.**

**Gab.**

**Jack's pov**

I looked around the room I was staying in. I found out my hands were tied behind my back and that my ankles were also bound together. Not good. Abanddon or not I wasn't amazing enough to break chains, especially when I was this weak. I looked around the somewhat dark room.

I heard someone whimper. I looked toward the sound and froze at what I saw. I felt my heart break into a million pieces. There on the floor was a broken mangled version of Schuyler Van Alen. I gaped at her feeling like throwing up. Then I felt fury. I would murder whoever did this to her. Almost all of her bones were broken and there were bruises covering all of her body. She moaned in her sleep. Then I saw her deep blue eyes open slowly.

"Jack." her voice came out a broken whisper.

"Schuyler, sweetheart." my voice sounded strangled.

She sighed in relief and then cried out the movement causing her pain. I felt something pool in my eye and streak down my face.

" Please don't hurt yourself more. I promise that I'll get us out of here just ohh Schuyler your so _broken,_ you must be in agony." Then I felt something I rarely before build in my insides. With a rush I realized it was fear. I was so scared that she wasn't going to make it through this.

" Jack…" she whispered pain clear in her voice. " I'll be fine it's okay .What About you are you okay did they hurt you." I almost laughed, if it wasn't for the fact that Sky was so hurt. She always cared for others even when she was the worst off.

" Sweetheart don't worry I'll be fine you need to worry about yourself." I could see the pain coming over all her features. She was trying before to mask it, but it seemed she couldn't hold up any longer.

"Ohh, Jack!" She cried." It hurts." she whimpered again. Then I realized she was in a lot of pain. It was worse then I thought. I felt the rage that overtook me and felt whatever was keeping my hands chained behind my back brake immediately. As soon as I heard the snap I ran to Schuyler and knelt beside her. I smelled the blood coming out ,still, and noticed the extant of her injuries.

She looked up with tear filled eyes. As she tried moving closer to me, she gasped out in pain. I softly slid my arms around her and pulled her into my lap. She sat there crying into my shirt, which I noticed was ripped. I looked at Schuyler's clothing and saw that her's was more tattered than mine. Her whole shirt was soaked with blood, too.

" Jack I love you." she gasped through the sobs. I traced circles on her back trying to calm her so that I could run her out of here.

" Schuyler." A voice in the opposite side of the room said.

" Ollie," Schuyler said through the sobs still crying strong. " Ollie I'm sorry okay, for everything. It's my fault that you went to the hospital and it's my fault… I'm so sorry."

" Schuyler darling please stop your beating yourself up more your injured enough please stop." I agonized. She would kill herself if she kept shaking this hard. All her bons must be throbbing.

I then heard the door open to our little jail and in walked a person who I recognized, but only a little bit. I gasped.

" Dylan!" Olliver gasped. Schuyler just closed her eyes. I felt her go limp in my arms as she fainted from the overload. I held her protectivel;y and growled at our visitor.


	7. Chapter 7

Okay this is like my 3rd time writin this chapter…long story so here goes sorry it took so long for me to put up.

Jack's pov

I looked at the black haired teen and measured my opponent. If he even tried to get close to Sky I would rip his head off. Literally.

" Ollie!" Dylan said happily, noticing the human in the room. Then he looked at me. "Jack?" he mumbled questionably. Then he looked down at the girl in my arms and gasped.

" Sc….Schuyler," he choked out looking slightly woozy. I took this time to think of an escape. Maybe if I could just distract him then I could run out…..

"O my f-ing god. Schuyler?" Oliver said noticing, finally, what condition she was in.

"Dylan, I don't know why you look so surprised it's not like you and your posse didn't do this to her." I looked distinctly into his red eyes. Yet, somehow they were…. Off?

" I would never attack_ Sky,_ how could anyone she's like a freaking goddess. Seriously. Also she's my best friend, well was until all this crap started happening."

"Well, you did attack her last year, at Perry street." Then looking at me said, "It's not something you forget." Ohh that dang Oliver would he just butt out for god's sake. Schuyler was mine. The faster he realized that the better off we'd all be. Then I turned to Dylan after processing the conduits words.

"You." I growled harshly, "Attacked her." I bit out lightly getting ready to put Sky down so that I could attack the stupid silver blood. Human like at the moment or not, no one attacks Sky. Ever.

At my sudden outburst Schuyler slowly woke in my arms. Then she whimpered in pain. I felt my heart break.

"Jack." She said in a tortured whisper.

I held her closer to me, making sure I didn't jostle her.

"What's wrong sweetheart." I said my voice dripping with worry. If she hadn't woken up then her _friend _would have been dead by now.

_Just…just promise me that you'll hold me and never let me go.. Jack I love you so much, and if something happens…_I cut her off.

"Nothing bad will happen. I won't let it I promise. And I'm so sorry that you're like this. I should have been able to protect you." I agonized to her out loud, forgetting about the bystanders in the room.

Then ever so gently I bent down and pressed my lips to hers, making sure she didn't move an inch. Then after a few seconds she pulled away, gasping for tortured breaths.

"I'm sorry." I said pain overtaking my voice. I forgot that her breathing would hike, causing her more pain.

"It was worth it." She said through the gasps pain masking her voice.

"Okay seriously people could you stop making out for like 2 seconds." The stupid human's voice brought me back to our present situation. Again, privacy people, come on.

Suddenly Sky looked at Dylan and groaned. "Please tell me you're not taking me to get attacked again." Sky whimpered. I grabbed her hand and set her body so that she was laying the long way across my lap.

"Okay.. Um defiantly not." Dylan started then brought a hand up to his eye and pulled out his contact. His red eye contact.

"You're kidding me right." I challenged. "Are you an idiot, you _pretend _to be a silver blood? What's next, then again, aren't you supposed to be dead" This kid was really something.

"Hey, think of it this way if Sky was a silver blood wouldn't you join the group to?" I looked down at Sky and nodded. Then I caught her gaze and saw she was staring hungrily at….. Oliver's neck from across the room. I sighed.

" Dylan could you please untie your dear friend Ollie. Then, Oliver, could you so kindly be today's snack."

I saw Dylan get up and do as he was told and Oliver sigh. After untied he bent down near Sky who was firmly pressing her eyes shut.

" Sweetheart you need it. Besides, your friend isn't even hurt. Please." I begged and led her forward.

_Jack I …I don't know. _Schuyler's voice sounded in my head. I pushed her forward encouragingly and she opened her eyes whish were wide with hunger. Slowly she bent forward and started sucking Oliver's blood. After she was finished she and Oliver fell asleep slowly. Her in my arms, and Oliver falling to the floor. Haha!

As soon as she fell asleep Dylan who was watching before spoke up.

" Jack, as Abbandon you really need to know about the prophecy."

Duh duh duh. So hey this was my longest chapter yippee. So pleaz review I want like at least 25 reviews total so press the pretty review button


	8. Chapter 8

readers heres the next chapter thnks for the reviews. but for this chapter can i have like 10 more rewvies pleazzzzzzzzz

Schuyler's pov

I woke up slowly coiling my muscles for the , none came. Surprised I opened my eyes and met wonderful sea green ones.

" Jack." I said with a smile, the memories flooding back to me.

" Yes sweetheart?" he asked a smile already consuming his features.

"What no hello for me?" Dylan asked sarcasticly.

" I'm pretty sure I was talking to Jack, and technically I never said hello to him, so butt out."

I looked around the room, taking in my surroundings. We were in a pretty room and Jack and I were lying on a bed, me in his arms.

To our side Oliver was lying on a couch still sleeping while Dylan was streched out on a recliner. We were in a hotel room, no doubt paid for by Jack and his many gold cards.

"Wait," I started asking," Last time I checked weren't we like in a dark uncomfy room, also being guarded by silver bloods?"

"Yes," Jack said comically in a better mood then I ever seen him before, and I saw him in _many _moods. " We were, but Dylan was one of them and that left one which I easily knocked out/killed, but, yeah," Jack said. Then I figured out what he looked like, a kid who finally was let into Disney after waiting for like a bijillion years.

I smiled at him and was about to ask why he was so happy, but Oliver started waking up.

" Hmmmm Schuyler." Ollie said happily while waking up, no doubt having a good dream.

Then I frowned, A good dream about me. I shuddered slightly and Jack smil grew larger, if that was possible. Dylan rolled his eyes and got up, then started shaking Ollie awake.

" Dude, stop mumbling in your sleep and wake up for God sakes." Dylan said annoyed.

" He was mumbling in his sleep?" I asked with disbelief, I've hung with Ollie and he's never done THAT before.

Jack just rolled his eyes and asked,"Dylan, please can I tell her now." Jack said almost bouncing up and down in excitement.

"No, wait until Ollie wakes up." Dylan answered.

Jack groaned.

" Tell me what?" I asked confused, and why would Jack ask to tell me anything. He usually would just put it out there.

" Hey." Ollie croaked sitting up.

" Hi," I said kindly, feeling bad that Ollie was going to see me all over Jack in about two minutes, if I didn't get my way. Yet, after facing near death experiences, I needed to be with Jack really _be_ with him. Also, I missed that feeling he gave me. Like I was floating.

Jack kisseed my lips softly, apperantly reading my mind. And, at that second I literally forgot about Ollie and Dylan and kissed Jack with such a burning passion I never knew I had. It had been too long since Jack and I had just _been_ together, without me being totally in pain, or nearly dying. Finally, I felt right, After a month without Jack and doing that terrible deed, my heart was finally back together agian. Soon, I found myself lying on the bed, Jack croaching over me, his lips still intact with mine. I was the one who broke the kiss gasping for breath.

Oliver groaned and Jack was hit with a pillow, thrown by Dylan.

" Guys ,seriously could you like stop making out for like two seconds. I have important news to tell you and then Ollie and I can go to our room. Just jeez please, I don't need to see you two..... yuck!" Dylan gagged and smirked, clearly pleased with himself.

" You have.." I looked questionatley at Jack.

" 2 minutes." he sais smirking turning toward Dylan an excited smile coming back to his lips. I smiled too, get happy for tonights plans.

" Okay," Dylan said, then got serious, as did Jack. " Sky, have you ever heard of the prohecy."

I nodded." Briefly, Lawrence started telling me some of the basics. Light goes with Darky type stuff and conquers all, blue bloods included.

" Yes, Darky thingies," Dylan said clearly amused with some private joke and looked at Jack who just rolled his eyes." Well, here the prophecy more described,

Light breaks the bond creating two half blooded vampires, who happen to be like drop dead gorgeous." Dylan said and earned a definate "agreed." from Jack.

"Well you see one of the sisters holds all light and the other holds the darkness. Well, light,"

"Which would be me," I reliazed as suddenly as I said it that the prophecy was about me, and my sister. The one I must kill, yet, I didn't tell Dylan that something told me not to add that until later.

Both Dylan and Jack looked happy that I caught on. Oliver looked really confused. I internally sighed, I told him that he was going to go crazy listening to blue blood stuff all the time.

" Well you are supposed to go and bond with your darkness thingy" Dylan used air quotationsover those last two words " And when bonded you two will be unstoppable and beat all silver bloods, letting your sister, Bliss, choose darkness or light." Wait did I get that right.

"Bliss is my sister." I shrieked. Dylan nodded amused, While Jack looked eager."One sec, go back I've got to go find this person and bond with them." I asked. then something started clicking. I looked at Jack and his happiness. " I'm supposed to bond with you, aren't I?" I asked in a small voice praying that I wasn't wrong.

Jack smiled angellically," Yup." he said with so much happiness that I pounced on him causing him to fall to the bed. Then, I started kissing him all over, so happy that he was finally almost instintually I looked into his eyes and said the words that would bind him to me forever.

" Jack Force, I give myself to you."

" Schuyler Van Alen, I give myself to you." I felt a wonderful power feel my whole body and almost saw the golden line that came from the heavens and bound Jack and I together, forever.

Yay!!!!!!!! So, reviewers if you liked it then I'll keep this for the story, but if you don't then its going to be a dream, so tell me wat u think, cuz i felt that the chapter was a little off lol. So, wat happens is up to u.


	9. Chapter 9

Ok so chapter 9. as for chapter 8 all reviews were good so ill keep the chapter. Hey ? who else believes that eighth grade algebra is hard? Also, Pleaz review.

Mimi's pov(sadly.)

I slowly walked through the hallways to my room, I purposley stopped at the room which was across from mine. I went to the door and using the glom cast my mind out seeing if there was any presence in the room. Yet, of course there wasn't. If Jack came home at all it was always past midnight, after he had walkedaround the whole city, or hung out with friends, or spying on that stupid abomination. Yes, Schuyler Van Alen was an abomination that was out to ruin me, or in better words, Jack and I's bond. well, I, Mimi force would not have it. I thought victoriously.

And the truth was I didn't stand it. I convinced the half blood to ingrain the thought into Jack's head that he would be like her mother if he was allowed to be with her. Still, that was the truth, becuase surely, if you broke the bond your soul would be broken. It wasn't as if your soul was just waiting, you just a placeholder in the others heart, it was impossible. It was that, that Mimi tried to convince herself of. That Jack, as Abbandon couldn't leave her, becuase he was no fool, and was such a fighter that he would never let himself be taken out for love.

Love, Mimi thought scornfully. Yes, even she had to admit that he loved Van Alen, for the girl brought out a response in Jack that Mimi had never been able to do. Worse, that night, the night she broke things off, Jack continued mumbling things in his sleep, that even made Mimi feel bad. Yet, all her compassion was erased, when in the morning he woke up with such a look of self hatred, for what he had done with Mimi the prevoius night. He said it was a mistake. A GOD DAMN MISTAKE!

So, now, Mimi was in his room looking in his closet for the thing she was going to burn. A white rose, with a picture, of that abnomination Schuyler Van Alen. Still, in spite of her intentions, half way through rumiging through his stuff a sudden jolt hit her hard in her heart, no soul, and she knew that wherever Jack was he just made the biggest mistake of his exsistence. With no other than Schuyler herself.

Schuyler's pov

" Sky?" Oliver asked hestitantly as I jolted up suddenly remebering there were people in the room. The haze that was fogging my brain finally cleared out and showed that I was doing things to fast. However, even though Oliver was talking all I could think of was Jack. Not that it was much of a difference from before, but it was like he was the only thing keeping me centered. I looked at him and he smiled, understanding my thoughts perfectly.

" Yeah Ollie?" I asked hesitantley, not sure if I could handle talking to him when he surely felt so terrible. Because even though I only loved Jack, Oliver and I still were best friends.

" Umm, I think Ollie and I should go and give you two some alone time, to you know....." Dylan stuttured and stood up to leave." Oliver come on." Dylan said humor filling his voice. But, Oliver looked frozen with shock. And I felt terrible knowing I was causing him pain.

Jack, who was obvoiusly reading my thoughts pulled me into his chest and circled his arms around my waist. I just sat there, normally, I would have wiggled my way out of it, but at the moment, I couldn't for there was no part in my body that wanted to resist him. Jack smiled in triumph as I rolled my eyes.

"Ollie" I said causing him to break out of his frozen state. " Ollie, we'll talk later, but I think you should leave right this second." I said softly, since Jack and I were bonded it appeared to be really hard to fight all the lust that was building in my body. And there was alot.

" okay," ollie said understanding, being my conduit he read many books on bonding and knew what was sure to happen in about point 5 seconds. Jack smiled agian his eyes dancing in amusement. Oh, how I loved his eyes....

Quickly Dylan grabbed Oliver and both walked out of the room leaving Jack and I.

" You love my eyes do you?" Jack asked a smile tugging at the corner of his lips.

" Yes, and you, do _you _love my eyes?" I asked questionetley and batted my eyelashes at him. In response he kissed me, hard and long and passionettley.

" Yes I love your eyes,," he said taking off my blouse as I ripped of his shirt.


	10. Chapter 10

**Ok heres chapter 10 review people pleazzzzzz it really makes me write faster**

**Schuyler's pov**

**After Jack and I finally put our clothes back on we decided to get something to eat, for it was now 3 o clock in the morning and Ollie probably only had like 4 hours of sleep, from when Dylan took him out of our room. **

" **Should we cook or go and buy something?" Jack asked me.**

" **Lets cook, I have an amazing family recipe for alcohol filled brownies." I smiled at him and walked to the kitchen got the vodka. "Jack do you want vodka in your brownies."**

" **Schuyler are you okay? I didn't know that sex made you high. This hasn't happened before." Jack asked playfully coming up behind me and circled his arms around my waist. **

" **No!" I said annoyed, " I wasn't joking, but it's okay, you can cook for your self." I pouted and wiggled myself out of his arms. Then, I went over to the fridge and took out 2 eggs, milk, and , yes, a bottle of vodka. After, I grabbed the brownie mix in the cupboard and a bowl. I started mixing the ingredients.**

" **I'm sorry, I shouldn't have said anything without trying them yet," he chuckled. " Still, you usually don't act so…." he searched for a word.**

" **Happy, upbeat, not Debbie downer like. Well, it's because I finally get what I wanted and that would be you." I said with a smile and passed him, my clothes, which was Jack's shirt and a pair of sports shorts that Jack had, swished past him.**

" **No, and yes, maybe it's just me and my awesomeness. I mean, it wasn't as bad as before we were bonded…"**

**I cut him off, " I like how that sounds, us being bonded, it sounds so right." I said happily and got a pan to put the brownies in while setting the oven. After, I poured the brownies out and put them in the oven.**

" **I do too." Jack said thoughtfully a look of content on his face. **

**Then, he came over to me and kissed me softly. **

" **Oh, Jack, I'm happy we finally get what we wanted, but are you sure we did the right thing." I asked worriedly. Jack smiled softly and kissed my forehead.**

" **Let's put t this way, if it was the wrong thing, then my soul would feel broken almost, but it doesn't it finally feels complete. I looked at my past bondings, and I've never felt so wonderful inside. Schuyler, you truly saved me."**

" **Jack, are you.." he cut me off by kissing me. So, I gave into impulse and kissed him back, hard.**

" **Schuyler, I love you, I love you I love you." Jack chanted over and over again. I felt my heart melt with his. **

**It was then, I realized, that it didn't matter anymore. The conclave, Mimi, all of it was unsubstantial. All that mattered was Jack and I, and together, we could do anything. Suddenly my phone rang.**

**Jack groaned. " Can you leave it please?" he asked annoyance masking his voice. **

" **It could be important, So no." I said and walked over to the bed, taking Jack with me, for I clasped our hands together. I picked up the phone and Jack gasped, but I already opened it. I put the phone to my ear, and looked at Jack worriedly, because he kept shaking his head vigorously.**

" **Hello?" I asked keeping the worry and fright out of my voice. Jack hit his hand to his head.**

" **Schuyler!" the voice barked, and I almost fell over with shock. Why the hell would Mimi call me? Then, I looked at Jack and knew the answer.**

" **What do you want?" I asked irritated. **

" **Where's my brother, and don't pretend you don't know, because yesterday I talked to Jamie, and he said that last time he saw Jack, he was going after you. Then, last night I felt really weird like something detached itself from my soul, so I kept calling Jack and he never picked up." I looked at Jack, and he smiled deviously. Then he mouthed, don't let her know I'm here. I looked at him sarcastically and mentally sent, **

_**I'm not an idiot! You can give me some credit. **_**Then, I pouted and concentrated my attention on Mimi. **

" **Well, I'm sorry Mimi but he's not with me, and if he was then, believe me I wouldn't be wasting my time talking to you."**

" **Or, your totally lying right now, but then again, your to stupid to lie, but whatever if you see him tell him I need to talk to him immediately, and oh half blood,"**

" **What," I asked rudely, " Never forget what I told you he will **_**always **_**belong and come back to me not you. Like I said before, when you broke his heart, he came to me not you…" she was cut off by Jack who shut the phone and threw it across the room. I felt the tears come to my eyes, remembering that specific conversation. It was 2 days after I broke things off and Mimi even **_**sent **_**me graphic images of that night.**

**Jack sensed my unease and put his arm around my waist, and let me bury my face into his chest as my tears came. Yet, I couldn't be mad at Jack, because it was my doing that made him go with her. As I started sobbing harder, my thoughts holding only self hatred toward myself, Jack softly bent down his face and turned my head so my eyes were looking strait into his. **

" **Schuyler this is **_**not **_**your fault, it's Mimi's you needn't blame yourself for everything that goes amiss. Please sweetheart stop." he agonized.**

" **Jack." I chocked out through the sobs. He bent closer to me reading the thought that passed through my mind. " Do it," I said edging him closer, make it better. So, he did, and he pressed his lips to mine gently, causing my sobs to stop and causing our hearts to melt together, like they were made to. And Jack and I were brought back to the present, by the oven going off singling that our brownies were done.**

**So, wat do u think, and to my reviewers, that's my longest chapter I think so yay!!!!!!!!!! As for the brownies that was my biffle's ,lauren, idea. **


	11. Chapter 11

Okay well this IS A NOTE to all the readers, I've been on amazon and I have a pretty good idea on wats coming out tomorrow, so to u all from wat ive seen im REALLY happy, but don't get too excited, becuz im not sure wats happening, but to u all my spoiler to u is hotel lambert. Now, wat is this place? Well, lets just say I believe some Jack/Sky happens here, so YIPEE!!!!!!!!!!!! And to mellissa I don't own the book blah blah blah if she ever sees this, hopefully she wont get mad, becuz it comes out tomorrow any way! So Bye, cant wait till tomorrow, and yes, Ill try finishing my story.


	12. Chapter 12

Okey dokey, well this will prob be my last chapter, I felt bad ttly abandoning the story so here goes. Review.

Schuyler's pov

2 month later……

"Jack, come on." I said pulling on his arm to get him to move out of the bed.

" Why." he whined. Then he gave me a puppy dog face. I laughed.

" Your such a little five year old. C'mon. We have to go to work."

Ever since Jack and I bonded, we ditched New York and right now we're happily living in California. The biggest reason we moved, was because I recently found out I was pregnant.

Me, pregnant!

Jack was ecstatic, of course. Me I was mystified, worried, amazed, and many more emotions that went along that line. Still, I was happy. I would finally have a family, that I prayed to God, I could stay with forever.

The funny thing, was when we found out I was pregnant.

2 weeks ago Jack and I went back to New York, to visit Oliver and Dylan, who somehow saved Bliss. When we got there Dr. Pat told Oliver that Jack should take me to see her, because I could still have injuries. Well we went there and at the end of my check up she told me I was pregnant. Jack wasn't very happy until he found out the kid was _his_ and that he was going to be a daddy.

To say the least he was very excited.

"Are you planning on," I gasped, " ditching work. How will we pay for the baby, if we only have my salary?" I asked in mock horror, hiding my smile.

" Alright, fine. This kids gonna owe me huge. I mean we haven't been able to do anything, but _just _sleep together." Jack groaned and got out of bed. I smiled looking at him, with only his blue boxers on. I already took a shower, and I had my black skirt and a white blouse on.

" Just hurry up we're going to be late. We don't need to lose our job." I said sarcastically. At work, I made myself look 5 years older. So, at work I was a 21 year old lawyer who was married to a 19( Jack pretended to be older, so I wouldn't be dating a 17 year old, and so he could actually work with me.)

To get the jobs, we played a little with some people's minds to get degrees in less than an hour, so we could make money. We could go to college later in life.

" Okay, I'm going into the shower, you know you look a tad bit dirty, you should come in with me to make sure your clean for work." Jack smiled at me and took my hand.

I sighed. " Fine." I rolled my eyes, and started undressing myself.

What can I say it was a very tempting offer.

One thing I did know, was for once, I felt normal, and I was going to get the best out of life, with Jack and our family.

Okay, I 'm finally done. So thanks to all my lovely readers and reviewers. Thanks for reading.


End file.
